Soundtrack
by NoTouchy
Summary: Her life as a human was over. Now she was a hybrid. The form of a human, Spark of a long lost Autobot, and alternate form of a sleek Honda Ryujin Valkyrie, she was almost a super human. They stole her past. They would pay. Follow Valkyrie as she takes her revenge on all Decepticons. OPxOC Rated M for Language, Violence, and perhaps future sexual content
1. Chapter 1

I watched from above, seated in Starscream's cockpit. His voice came into my head set.

"Watch how they scramble like insects. They are weak—the weak deserve to be crushed."

I stayed silent, taking in the scene with my left eye. It zoomed in easily, watching the efforts of these 'weak' humans. They fought. That was more than I could say about myself. I looked down at myself, my plated body gleaming silver as my blue armor contrasted against it. My form was distinctly human, from my shape to my height. I was not entirely machine.

And those screaming people were once my kin.

My circuits twisted with guilt. What they were doing felt so… _wrong_. But how could I possibly know what was accepted in this world? I had only awoken for the first time a month ago, confused about my surroundings and who I was. My entire memory was blank—what had I been doing before sleeping? Who was I? Did I have anyone who worried about me?

The Decepticons told me that they'd found me half dead and used their technology to prolong my life. And yet, it felt as if there wasn't one shed of truth in their statement. They had saved me, a human at the time, and yet they won't show the same kindness to these humans?

Was I so different?

I didn't need to ask myself that question. I was.

"Valkyrie, use this chance to practice your abilities. Are you able to move that vehicle from this distance?" Starscream's voice slithered into my ear, cutting off my train of thought.

"Of course," I answered briskly. I stared at one of the stationary vehicles, carefully not choosing the one with humans crouched beneath it. I felt the power I could wield in my fingers as I stretched it out like a rubber band, aimed at the vehicle. The power was uneasy as I stretched more to reach my objective and held up my hand to stabilize my power. And then I flicked at the vehicle.

It soared into the air, accidently crushing a human under its weight. Starscream laughed in delight.

"Wonderful! We will withdraw for now. We will let them complete their work."

My circuits twisted in my gut almost painfully. I knew exactly what their 'work' was. Gain information, kill, and fire guns obnoxiously. What else could they possibly be doing?

.

The Decepticon base was located underground in a desert somewhere on the Northern American continent. It showed just how long the Decepticons had been here. My GPS said Utah, and the Internet gave a brief history of the state. If I didn't have the internet, I probably would not be able to speak. Nothing had survived my transformation into this…thing. Not my memories, not any knowledge of the world I lived on, or… anything. My future, if I had one, had been brutally pulled from under me the minute I was caught in the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons.

Despite the fact that they had given me new life, new purpose, were they right in this battle? Was their goal—save Megatron, get the cube, create a new world out of the Earth—even _good_? Their very _name_ is taken from the root word deceive.

And the Autobots… I knew nothing of them. Their name didn't scream bad intentions, but they were the same as the Decepticons. They were both giant mechanical beings. Could they both be evil?

"Valkyrie!" Starscream barked from the middle of the room. I rolled my motorcycle form to him, slow and steady, dreading what he would say to me. As Megatron's second in command, he took over as leader in his absence.

I didn't think that was a good thing.

I stopped before him, taking on my human shape, my metal plating sliding over my circuits. I could pass off as a human under a trench coat (so long as it covered the wheels on either side of my ankles) without having to use a Holoform or cloaking myself in Energon to match the only patch of tissue on my face.

"You are to assist Barricade in his retrieval of the Witwicky glasses. He is waiting for you above. Leave."

My jaw clenched before I gave Starscream a single nod and exited the room before reverting into a motorcycle and barely reached Barricade before he sped off with almost a huff. I braced myself for the trip to California. It would be a long drive.

I was really starting to hate Decepticons.

.

I was told to 'assist'. But they never said I couldn't do some recon. Once we reached the city of Los Angeles, my Holoform looked over at the police officer fake. I didn't bother pushing up the visor of the helmet. "I'm going to do some recon."

The police officer Holoform gave me a look of contempt and I brushed it off as I revved my engine and sped away.

The Decepticons had decided when I first awakened that they'd be careful when ordering me around. They had in the very beginning, and I had felt a rush of anger, the emotion making me unstable. I was glad I had lost control and had accidently killed the one who made me into this _thing_. At least I knew he could never make more.

But they would find a way to do it again. Of that, I was certain.

Taking a deep breath to cool my heated processors, I parked in a near empty parking lot. Dismissing the Holoform, I changed into my human shape behind a truck and focused on masking myself with Energon. It was a slow process, to cloak myself in energy that would hide what I really was. My metal plating gleamed as it was slowly covered in the cream colored tissue that matched the only skin I had on my face. I quickly clothed myself in a biker outfit (I was a bike, it felt right) and pushed my pink hair back once again. It was the one thing that set me apart from all other mechanical beings. And it was a pain to cover the color with Energon so I left it be. I let if fall over my left eye, the one that would be forever red. It clashed with my human green eye. I suppose I should be glad that I had defining features that set me apart.

That made me a freak.

My disguise complete, I closed my eyes and branched out my awareness, covering a five mile radius. I felt for any signs of Energon, besides Barricade's, any residue that a giant metal man would leave behind. It was something only I could do, along with my…psychic capabilities.

My eyes snapped open when I felt it. A single being about a mile east of here. The wheels of my legs slid down, disrupting the Energon lacing them. They rolled under my feet, almost like roller blades. Hands behind me, I forced as much power as I could to propel myself forward and away.

In less than three minutes, I reached a second hand car store. It was easy to pick out the Autobot. He was 1976 Camaro and his door had just slammed into the yellow bug next to him, with the salesman inside.

Way to be inconspicuous.

The salesman laughed, saying it was nothing as I watched from a distance, the wheels in my feet sliding under the Energon coating my legs.

And then the yellow car did something that made me flinch.

He sent out a high frequency pitch that shattered all of the cars in the lot's windows. The humans ducked as glass sprayed everywhere and I realized as the salesman yelled out 'four thousand', that the boy—he was so young, were the Decepticons really after him?—was Sam Witwicky.

.

The rest of that day was extremely…hectic. After 'purchasing' the yellow Autobot, Sam drove him home. At that point, I decided it would be better if I followed as the motorcycle I got my name from. It was faster and looked less…odd than a biker chick following him around. Now I was a biker chick (thanks to my Holoform) _with_ a bike. So much better.

I had hoped for a chance to talk to him, explain my freaky existence and _hope_ that he believed I wanted to help. Deep in my… Spark, or heart, whichever was keeping me alive, I knew what the Decepticons were doing was _wrong_. It was time I acted on that.

But it seemed that in the day time Sam's parentals were extremely active in taking care of their lawn. I would have to wait till dusk.

Although I was pretty sure that the yellow car _had_ to have noticed that I'd been following him around. Unless I truly was becoming like those _ninja_ I had read about on the Internet. (Earth's cultures and customs were odd to say the least and I was slightly saddened that I could not remember any of it myself and had to resort to the Internet.)

About midafternoon, Sam took his new car and left his home. I saw the smoke that blew from the Camaro's exhaust pipe and would have raised my only brow if I wasn't parked on the curb a couple of houses down. He was a Cybertronian—_did he have to go that far to play his part as junk car?_ From what I had been able to tell from the Decepticons, they'd have never allowed that much exhaust escape them, always thinking they were better than anyone else.

I waited a few moments before activating my Holoform and following them.

.

They went to a lake. And most likely for that human girl Sam was staring so much at. I park a ways away, my Holoform sitting up and scanning the horde of teenaged humans as if looking for someone. I heard a few 'cat calls', I believe they are called, from a couple of boys (children really) as I observed Sam's interaction with his friend that he had picked up beforehand, the girl, and a very large boy. He did not look friendly.

In the end, nothing happened and the girl, probably being stubborn, walked off until Sam kicked his friend out of his car and offered the girl, 'Mikaela' Sam called her, a ride home.

What happened afterwards was a mess. The Autobot, in an attempt to 'set the mood' proceeded to break down in on a scenic lookout with a single tree overlooking a beautiful (I'll give him that) sunset and turned up on music.

I was sure this time that the Autobot would know I was following him now. In the middle of nowhere, it would be painfully obvious.

At that moment, I made the difficult decision of retreating for now. I could go back to where Sam lived and await his return and hopefully be able to talk to his car.

.

They, the Autobot and Sam, got back before his curfew (his father unit was extremely annoying with the way he reminded his son how close he was to the deadline) and I waited until every light in the house was off before I even thought of approaching the Camaro.

I had nothing to lose, not really. No home, family, loved ones. All I really had anymore where the horrible Decepticons and they were _bad_ _news_. I had found myself on the wrong side of this war and not any idea how to make amends.

I changed quietly into my bipedal form and ground my teeth. There's no time like the present.

And with that, I moved quietly to the drive way…

…Just as the Camaro rolled out.

He stopped for just a moment, almost in shock, before revving his engine and racing away.

He didn't even give me the chance to say hi.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes wide, I threw myself against the house as Sam ran out on his mother's bike, yelling at his speeding car.

He, of course, had thought someone had stolen his vehicle. I breathed out a sigh of relief when he passed me without a second glance.

It caused me to rethink what I was about to do. Betray those who saved me, fixed me, for this human? Forsake my purpose to protect this child?

I inhaled air sharply and ground my teeth; I knew my decision was made. Those creatures had given me purpose but I knew, deep in my Spark, that they were _wrong_. They attacked humans because they were weak, not because they'd done anything against them. Hell, the majority of the human race was obvious to their existence.

I was no longer a human, but I was also not a Decepticon.

I did not know what I could be called.

I steeled my resolve and leaped forward, transforming midair and hitting my accelerator when my back wheel hit the ground, kicking up some grass.

I had an alien Camaro to catch.

.

It was easy to catch up to the screaming boy, wind blowing through my Holoform's hair that poked out of my helmet. He screamed at the car, and suddenly looked over to me, as if I would help.

"Stop that car!" He yelled, pointing from his girly bike. "He stole my car!"

I wondered how, "He is your car", would go over. Probably would think he misheard me.

I sped up and pulled up next to the Camaro. He swerved, almost hitting me. I probably stank of Decepticons.

"I am not your enemy! I need to speak with you!" I yelled over the wind.

I couldn't tell if the car understood me or if he was blatantly ignoring me. He continued to race along, attempting to lose the boy.

.

After signaling the other Autobots with a beam of light directed towards the heavens, the yellow being lowered onto his hunches, his large blue optics glaring into my being. Then he opened his mouth and destroyed any misconception I had of him.

"_Who-are you?"_ It sounded like a clip of a song, and it struck a chord in my memory processors, like I'd heard it before, many times before.

His vocal processor was probably damaged.

"I…" I thought to myself. Who was I? Before this happened? It was something I wanted to know too. "I'm not sure. I'm known as Valkyrie. Other than that, I don't know."

His eyes narrowed and I could almost see him scanning the internet to find enough clippings of songs and other audio to form a sentence. I beat him to the punch.

"Up until a month or so ago, I woke up like this. Whatever or whoever I was before, I can't remember. I'm human and robot."

I felt myself deflate, my insecurities bubbling. "I was made this way by the Decepticons."

The yellow robots face became brutal. Vengeful. It was frightening for a moment. It snapped me out of my self-loathing. I stared up at the robot with determination.

"They know about the boy: Sam. They're coming. Or Barricade is coming. I want to help you. I am not a Decepticon."

The hateful look washed from his face and he held out a finger to pat my head with. "_Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right."_

For some reason, that song made my one human eyebrow furrow, trying to place the song and the memory it attempted to pull at.

.

The Decepticon disguised as a police patrol vehicle, Barricade, followed a distressed Samuel Witwiky into a parking garage, and turned on his siren. Maybe the yellow Autobot (he had yet to figure out how to tell me his name and I was not one for charades) shouldn't have reappeared in his drive way. Humans were so easy to startle.

I was supposed to give Barricade back up, making sure that the boy doesn't get away. At least that's what he thought.

Too bad I had a conscious.

Sam looked relieved at first, riding his pink bike next to the patrol car as he yelled, not expecting the door to open, knocking him from the bike and onto the harsh black top.

Had I been in my humanoid form, I would have winced. That had to hurt. I parked myself carefully out of sight, tensed to transform at any moment.

Not to be deterred, Sam pulled himself up, bracing half of his body on the hood as he cried desperately to Barricade's Holoform. "Listen to me! Thank God, you're here. I've had the worst day ever. I've been followed here on my mother's bike, right?! And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So-so get out of the car!"

He slammed his open palm on the hood twice, efficiently pissing off Barricade. He revved into Sam, causing him to lose his balance and fall, and continued revving as if he was going to run over the boy. Barricade's headlights branched out, a whirling sound reaching my ears.

"What do you want from me!?" Sam yelled, looking like he might try to crawl away. The headlights retracted and then the vehicle transformed.

Realization must have donned on him. He'd seen the yellow car transform as well—and was mistakenly thinking they were all bad guys.

"NO!" he screamed, somehow getting to his feet and making a run for it.

Battle scenarios played in my mind as Sam ran, and I knew all too well that I would not be able to defeat him. But what could I do, but try? What did I really have to lose?

Nothing.

Sam was smacked into a car, breaking the windshield as Barricade screamed, demanding to know if he was username 'Ladies Man 217'.

I pulled out, racing towards Barricade. He looked up right before I hurtled myself at him, transforming midair, mini photon cannons whirling.

"Run!" I yelled out, as I flung myself at the evil being, aiming for his eye. My shot hit home, blinding him in one eye before I was punched to the side.

He didn't spare me another glance before racing after the boy, and my metal plates groaning in protest as I pulled myself off the floor and back into a Honda Ryujin Valkyrie. I knew something wasn't right when I tried to activate my Holoform, a being comprised completely of Energon that gives the impression that the motorcycle (me) isn't being driven by itself. It appeared for a moment before fizzling out but I pushed it aside. I needed to protect the boy from the Decepticon.

I was able to catch up as the yellow Autobot slammed into the larger robot's legs, forcing it to the ground before opening its doors to the two humans, Sam and the girl from the lake, Mikaela. Her discarded scooter lay off to the side.

Sam pulled the female into the Camaro before it sped off, me on its tail as the Decepticon took the shape of a police vehicle and gave pursuit.

"Autobot!" I called as I easily caught up to it, riding alongside it.

I couldn't tell if the Camaro knew I was next to him, but the boy, Sam, had his head out the window and heard. "What are you people?!"

I tried once more to activate my Holoform, and this time it lasted ten seconds, long enough for me to say, "Robots."

I heard the female screaming before Sam joined her as we sped towards a warehouse of sorts, the enemy gaining. We crashed through the glass, maneuvering around pillars before the Camaro hid himself in a dark alleyway, turning off his engine and lights. I followed his lead, my darker paint job blending in better than the obnoxious yellow.

Barricade passed before pausing, and something told me he could read my Energon signature. The Camaro started his engine and I started mine, both of us zooming past and away.

.

The construction site outside of the warehouse was abandoned—the perfect place for an alien robot death match.

The Camaro's door opened and the two humans were practically thrown out by the momentum of the Camaro's drift before he changed into his bipedal form, fists upraised and ready for battle.

I changed as well, pushing my brilliant pink hair out of my face standing protectively in front of the humans. Barricade changed as well, and charged the yellow robot, tumbling away. I pulled the two from the floor and pushed them away.

"Hide!" I yelled at them as a mini Decepticon, Frenzy, exited the other's chest. I stood aloof, my confidence almost palpable. "You're my opponent, small fry? That's no fun."

He yelled in Cybertonian, a language that my processors deciphered quickly. "You freak of nature, bi-"

A blade unsheathed itself from my arm, covering my right hand, the metal glowing a faint orange. I lunged for him, cutting through his arm.

"Language, you midget."

He roared before shooting at me with a firearm. I rolled away easily, blocking what I couldn't dodge with my blade.

I got in closer and took another swipe at his chest, where his Spark would be.

A bullet nicked my arm when the female human ran over with a power saw, proceeding to cut his head right off. Then Sam kicked the head away.

The sight of these humans taking initiative and fight back was refreshing and made me chuckle.

I looked up on the hill, the Camaro approaching slowly. He had won, but it looked like it had cost him a little. The humans looked up at him in awe before looking at me.

I ignored the humans for a moment and addressed the Autobot.

"Thank you for trusting me, Autobot. I know that it was not an easy thing to do."

I took steps closer and he bent to one knee to my height. It looked like he was smiling at me as he reached over and patted me on the head.

"He's a robot," Sam said to the girl, almost to himself. "Like a super robot. Probably Japanese."

The robot stood and Sam's eyes turned back to me. They soon learned that he was an alien before broaching the subject of what I was.

"What are you?" His bluntness made my eye twitch. "Who are you?"

I shrugged a shoulder. "I don't really know anymore. I used to be like you before I was... Hurt." I blew out air and pushed my hair behind my ear. "I'm not human anymore." My one glowing red eye that clashed with my green human eye was a testament to that. "You can all me Valkyrie."

The Camaro spoke through the radio, which was slightly confusing. The humans got through the initial shock now that they had a moment to breathe, and the yellow Autobot transformed back into a Camaro, his door opening with a snippet from what I supposed was a television show.

"_Any more questions you wanna ask?"_

"He wants us to get into the car," Sam stated.

"And go where?" the girl scoffed.

The girl seemed a little against getting into a strange alien car before Sam turned to her and asked, "Fifty years from now when you look back on your life, don't you wanna say that you had the guts to get into the car?"

I smiled a little and transformed into my alternate, my blue paint glistening. "Or perhaps, you rather take something a little faster?" I revved my engine and saw the girl break out a grin.

.

The girl, Mikaela, let out a whoop as we raced with the Autobot scout. She revved my engine and I had to stop myself from breaking and throwing her off. Someone else touching my gears was _weird_. I quickly disabled my sensors so I wouldn't feel anything… unwanted. Because she obviously wanted to be in control of how fast we went.

Note to self: think twice before offering anyone a ride.

"You can't beat us in that piece of crap Camaro!" Mikaela called out.

Which caused the Autobot to screech to a stop and boot out Sam before taking the form of a newer, nicer Camaro. I stopped as well and Mikaela dismounted.

"No way," Sam said, his eyes wide in awe.

I activated my Holoform, or at least tried to. It fizzled out again—something was seriously wrong.

The Autobot didn't leave though, his door remained open, like he knew I had a problem. He was trying to give me a ride. Cars passed us, many yelling out. Would it be alright for me to transform in front of so many humans? The Decepticons never cared, but obviously the Autobots would. They are complete opposites, after all.

But the Camaro didn't move. He was giving me permission.

"What are we waiting for?" Sam asked from the driver's seat.

I inhaled deeply and then transformed into my bipedal form, coating myself with Energon to make me look like a human. My metal plating disappeared under the look alike skin. The only thing that set me apart was my pink hair and red eye.

I quickly got into the backseat (which was not at all roomy) and we were off. Sam and Mikaela both looked back to look at me.

"Wow," Mikaela said. "You almost look human."

I shrugged.

.

We watched meteors fall and fear twisted my circuits. What if these Autobots were not like the yellow one? What if they decided I was an abomination and tried to kill me on the spot?

I didn't want to die, not really. Would I fight? Or would I give in and let it happen?

I followed the humans as they ran towards the nearest meteor. We watched as the oval meteor transformed, and a being stood from it.

And for the first time, my Spark spoke.

"_Optimus."_

.

* * *

**Wow, I kind of feel like this is crap, but I wanted to get to this part as soon as possible. (We're exactly one hour into the movie!) I've had most of this written out for awhile, but it just never seemed to end. So yeah, the next chapter won't suck as much (I swear!) and I won't jump around like I have anymore. More detail will be given and we'll see the Autobots reaction to a human/robot! Yay!**

** Stick with it, it can only get better!**

**tbc...**


End file.
